Palen Crestfallen
Palen Crestfallen, '''previously known as Palen Myssina, is an exiled knight of House Mysinna and former Emperlord. When House Mysinna attempted a rebellion, the house was abolished by Marcan Regmar . Marcan allowed Palen to live for surrendering but exiled him to the Northwastes. There Palen served as his ward until he was eventually promoted to Captain of Knights. Character & Appearance Despite his surrender, Palen is considered pariticularly cowardly because he fled after his men turned on him, when Regmar forces battered down his keep's doors. Though he was an Emperlord his house was always lesser under his rule his house had diminished significantly. He is relatively unknown amongst the leaders of Sadursa Minor. Palen is rash and reckless, often making snap decisions always aiming for ideals such as glory and success of campaign. Palen was not a skilled warrior or leader and eventually had his men turn on him at the Battle of Jadekeep. Palen is short, swarthy, and covered in the white speckles consistent with those who live on the Hyperion River. Palen is described as a mediocre swordsman and a poor tactician. Under Marcan's leadership, Palen learned much about military matters in the politically harsh Northwastes but became even more fragile and timid due to the savage nature of his lord. Palen is known as '''the Crestfallen Knight. '''This is due to the fact House Mysinna's sigil was a crescent moon and was destroyed. Therefore his "crest fell," while the term knight is used to humiliate Palen's stripped status. History Palen grew up on the banks of the Hyperion River in the Emperiad under Lord Goren Myssina. Palen had two older brothers; one was killed in the Bathine Wars and the other was hung for raping Lady Candyce Faxen. Palen succeeded his father after he died of the epox virus. Under his rule his house lost much affluence as he failed to continue trade with the Ivory Roads and the Pearl Coast. When House Redwater lost control of Balhalas, Palen took the opportunity to seize the nearby Oakenford, the second largest city in the Emperiad. Immediately Marcan was order by King Hadrian to retake Oakenford and obliterate the Mysinna rebellion. Marcan reclaimed the Oakenford and routed Palen back to the Jadekeep. Marcan road down most of his personal guard and cut off two of his fingers as he escaped on horseback. A week later Marcan's force arrived at the Jadekeep where they provided amnesty for Emperians if they surrendered and forefitted House Mysinna. Under Warren Byrde the soldiers led a revolt, most men surrendering and the rest attempting to capture Palen. As Marcan swept through the city he began slaughtering every armed man even when they attempted to throw down their weapons. Following the Jadekeep was breached and the entirety of House Mysinna (against wishes of King Hadrian) were exterminated, all but Palen. Palen was taken by Marcan as a ward so he could "forever remember the day he made the Jaderivers run red." After this Marcan and Palen were exiled to the Northwastes, there Palen was brutually beaten by Marcan and raped continuously. Marcan went as far as castrating Palen so he could no longer "enjoy what Marcan gave him." Marcan tortured Palen on a regular basis and when his men planned a coup, Marcan killed all his men before Palen and then promoted him to Captain of Knights. Recent Events Dawn of a Storm ' Palen was promoted to Captain of Knights after Lelan Sparthire died of frostlung. Under orders from Marcan, Palen is reportedly amassing soldiers at the Duskcastle Harbinger's Wake '' Palen wins a short-lived victory over Sir Brackin Cleanblade at the Battle of Highbank and another afterwards against Sir Warren Byrde. Following this however Sir Lexus Malecast drives him back into the Highbank where Palen awaits Marcan's host. ''Breaking Skies'' Like many others Palen was absorbed into the Remnants and acts as Captain of Knights under Zerick Thanon. Though there is no formal hierarchy, he emerges as a Thanon supporter and shows malcontent for the Udin name and their affiliates. Palen is later given to Commander Volhin Blackwater as a captain. Palen fights at the Battle of Ravenhelm though he abandons Halemar after the wall is breached and flees to the Wings. There Palen poses as a citizen and is herded into the dungeons of Ornum Sean. He is last seen posing as a wounded Miller by name of Jon.